Wireless communications may use bandwidth parts (BWPs) and/or other wireless resources. A wireless device may perform failure event detection and/or failure recovery, such as radio link monitoring (RLM), radio link failure (RLF), and/or beam failure detection (BFD), to determine a failure event on an active resource (e.g., an active BWP). Performing failure event detection and/or recovery for multiple active resources (e.g., multiple active BWPs) may cause various problems such as excessive power consumption of the wireless device and/or increased interference. Performing failure event detection and/or recovery for only one (or fewer than all) of multiple active resources may reduce accuracy of failure event detection and/or recovery.